Hand thrown and launched teargas grenades are commonly used by police forces for riot control and to disable barricaded suspects. However, sometimes persons encountering teargas grenades are able to grab the grenade and throw it back at the security forces while it is still emitting teargas. One approach to minimizing the possibility of a person picking up and throwing a teargas grenade back is to emit the teargas from the grenade at a high flow rate, which leaves little time for a person to pick up and throw the grenade. Another is to cause the grenade to become sufficiently hot to prevent the grenade from being picked up with bare hands. However, these measures may not be sufficient when police officers face prepared individuals wearing heat-resistant gloves because the grenades are motionless and quiet after they land. In addition, existing grenades, whether or not they are easily grasped to throw back, appear harmless and familiar (based on news and movie images) and do not deter attempts to throw them back at police forces.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved grenade that emits a gas through lateral passages and apertures to cause spinning and loud, unpleasant whistling, thereby preventing a person from picking up the grenade and throwing it while the grenade is emitting gas. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the whistling spinning grenade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a grenade that prevents a person from picking up the grenade and throwing it while the grenade is emitting teargas.